


Kinktober

by Animelover177



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, yuri on ice
Genre: Age Play, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time Topping, Food Kink, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Rape Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover177/pseuds/Animelover177
Summary: Hope you have a kink filled Kinktober!





	1. Daddy kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullBladderLemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullBladderLemons/gifts).



 

       Yuri walk into the room and sits next to Victor. "Guys, I want to talk about something." As Yuri finishes his sentence, Yuuri looks at him and asks, "what do you want to talk about?" "Remember how you and Victor said I should feel comfortable  talking about what I want in the bedroom?" Victor and Yuuri nod. "Well... I want to try something. Is that ok?" Victor and Yuuri nod and head to the bedroom. Yuri takes a deep breath and follows them. Victor and Yuuri smile at Yuri as he walks in. "Victor, Yuuri, fuck me." "What did you want to try?" "I think I have a daddy kink." As Yuri looks at the floor, Victor goes over and hugs him. Victor starts to undress Yuri and himself. "I'll fuck you and Yurri will suck you off, ok?" Yuri nods and heads over to the bed. He lies on his back and watches Victor as he grabs the lube. "Daddy, I want you to rim me." Victor puts the lube away and walks to the bed. He puts his face near Yuri's ass and starts to lick. At the same time Yurri grabs Yuri's dick and pumps him. "Daddy. Mm... I'm going to be quick. Daddy put your dick in me!" Victor does as Yuri tells him to do. "Yes daddy!" As Yuri shouts, he comes in Yurri's mouth. "Thank you Victor and Yuuri or should I say daddies." 

 

My first time writing smut. Hope you like it. If you have any ideas comment. Also tell me what you want to see!


	2. Pee kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Victor with pee and daddy kink. Thank you Fullmetallemons for the suggestion and the support!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I take requests and I hope you like it! My first time writing pee kink and second time writing smut.

>   When Yuri woke up he noticed that Yuuri was gone. Victor lay next to him awake and with a smile on his face. "Good morning love. How are you?" "I'm good. Where is Yuuri? I thought we were supposed to have a relaxing day together." "Yuuri had to go. A friend of his was in a car accident." "Is the person ok?" Victor nods and kisses Yuri. "Want to have some fun?" "Yes Victor. Can we try something else today?" "Of course. What do you want to do?" "I want to pee on you." Victor stares at Yuri. "I'll go get some plastic bags." As Yuri waits for Victor to get back, he looks around for the lube in the bedside table. 

 

   As Victor walks back to the bedroom with the plastic bags, he can't help but feel excited. When Victor opens the door, he sees Yuri lying on the bed naked. Victor's cock jumps as he sees Yuri fingering himself. "Daddy, you took too long. I couldn't wait any longer." "Is my baby excited to pee on his daddy?" The moan that leaves Yuri's mouth is loud and long. "Daddy! Stop teasing and put the plastic on the bed already. I really need to pee." As if to prove his point, Yuri starts to squirm on the bed. 

 

  Victor watches Yuri with a look of amusement. "Baby, you pee only when daddy tells you that it's ok." "Daddy! I really need to go. Please let me pee." Yuri puts a hand on his cock and looks at Victor with wide eyes. He starts to whimper when Victor tells him to get up. Yuri obeys and gets up from the bed while Victor puts the plastic on the bed. Victor then gets on the bed. "Yuri, climb on top of me." Yuri does as Victor says, wiggling the whole time. 

 

  After Yuri gets on Victor he starts grinding to get more friction. Victor gives Yuri the go ahead to pee. As Yuri pees, both him and Victor moan loudly. When Yuri is done, he cums. Watching Yuri pee and cum on him, Victor also cums. "Thank you daddy for letting me pee on you." Victor smiles and tells Yuri he may do anything he likes in their relationship. Victor smiles at Yuri more when Yuri gets up to shower. Victor starts to wonder what Yuri would look like tied up. 


	3. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is still away so Victor and Yuri try something new to keep them entertained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When doing bondage NEVER leave your partner alone. It is dangerous. You never know if they want to be done or if something is wrong. Also, before you do bondage look up what to do and how to do it. Always make sure your partner says yes. Anyways, hope you like it!

  As Yuri sat next to Victor he kept wiggling. He was bored and had to pee. "Baby, do you need to pee?" "Yes daddy. I really need to pee and I'm bored." "Would you like to try something new?" When Victor said that Yuri looked excited. "What are we going to do?" "Go into the bedroom and wait for me. I have to grab some things." Yuri shot up from his seat and ran into the bedroom, holding his crotch so he wouldn't pee. Victor laughed to himself and went to the guest room to grab his supplies. 

 

  When Victor walked into the bedroom that he, Yuuri, and Yuri shared, he found Yuri naked and fingering himself. Yuri was also holding his crotch. When Yuri heard Victor walk over to the bed, his mouth opened in surprise. In Victor's hands were rope, handcuffs, silk ties, and a ball gag. Yuri whimpered and looked Victor in the eyes. "Before we start, I want to know what you would like to be tied up with, if you want to be tied up, and if you want to use the gag." "Umm... I want to be tied up with the silk ties and I don't want to be gagged this time." Victor nods and feels hopeful because Yuri make it sound like he would want to do this again. "Ok. Lie on the bed on your back. Good. Are you ok?" "Yes daddy."

 

  Victor grabs Yuri's arms and ties them to the headboard. He then starts to lick Yuri's nipples. "Ngh, daddy, this feels so good. I need to pee. Please let me pee." "You may pee baby but you need to pee in a cup so you don't get the bed wet." Victor leaves and grabs a cup from the kitchen. When he returns to Yuri, he untied the ties and holds the cup to his cock. When Yuri is done peeing Victor doesn't tie Yuri's hands back up. "Drink it but only if you want to." Yuri grabs the cup and starts drinking his pee. He moans loudly. When he is done, Victor ties his hands up again. Victor grabs the lube from the bedside table and puts it on his cock. He pushes inside Yuri's tight heat. Victor lets out a loud moan. "DADDY! Ugh, ugh, ugh. Ngh. Oh Daddy, I'm going to cum." Victor pushes into Yuri one last time and they both cum together. As they come down from their high, they start to talk. "Did you like that baby?" "Yes Victor. Can we do it again? With the gag next time?" Victor nods. He can't wait to have sex again. 


	4. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren rims Levi.

  Levi lies on the bed on his stomach. Eren is behind him, rimming him. Eren knows that Levi has a rimming kink. "Is this good, daddy? Am I doing a good job?" Levi responds with a loud moan. "I'll take that as a yes daddy." "Eren, your the best at this." "I have a surprise for you daddy." "What is it?" "You'll see when I'm done rimming you. Tell me when your about to cum." Eren keeps licking Levi's ass. Loud moans leave Levi's mouth. Eren goes quickly. He licks the walls and tries to push his tongue further in Levi's ass. "I'm going to cum baby." Eren stops and Levi whines. Eren pulls down the sheets on the bed and Levi gasps in surprise.

 

  There is plastic on the bed. "Daddy, can I pee on you?" The blush Eren has on his face is adorable. "Of course baby." "Take off your clothes daddy!" Levi takes off his cloths and Eren gets on top of him. Eren looks at Levi and then starts to pee. They both moan. When Eren is done they both cum and clean up the mess. 


	5. Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi x Eren with rough sex.

  Eren watches Levi as he fingers himself. Eren had told Levi that he wanted to have rough sex. Levi agreed but said that they both had to prep Eren because he didn't want to hurt Eren. "Daddy, I'm done fingering myself. Please come fuck me." Levi walks over to Eren and sticks his fingers in Eren's ass. "Ngh! That feels good daddy!" "It'll feel even better with my cock in it." "Yes daddy. Now hurry up and fuck me." Levi smiles, happy to oblige Eren. Levi slides in easily. "We did a good job prepping you, didn't we baby?" "Yes daddy. You can move now." Levi starts moving slowly. As Eren becomes used to the speed, Levi goes faster. "Daddy! I'm going to cum! Ngh... ngh... ngh! Umm... umm... umm! Harder! Faster! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" The noise that Eren makes gets to Levi. He goes faster and faster. "Daddy! I'm cumming!" Eren and Levi cum at the same time. Levi pulls out and is glad to see no blood. After they come down from their high, they take a shower and go to bed. "I love you, Eren." "I love you too, Levi."


	6. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi making Eren beg for sex.

  Eren breaths heavily. He is watching Levi's naked figure at the end of the bed. "Daddy, please fuck me. Please." "You can do a better job of begging then that baby. I know you can." "Daddy please! I'll do whatever you want. You can spank me or tie me up or even edge me. Just please fuck me!" Levi knows that Eren is getting desperate. "Anything you say?" "ANYTHING! Just please fuck me." "Tell me your a bad boy." Eren whimpers. He knows that Levi is fucking with him. When he and Levi first had sex, Levi told him he was kinky. "I'm a bad boy daddy." "Good! Now tell me that you need to be punished." "I need to be punished daddy." "Well if you say so." Levi goes over to his clothes and starts putting his shirt on. He wants to see how Eren will react. What happens next scares Levi. More then he has ever been scared in his life. Eren starts to cry. "Daddy! Please fuck me. Did I do something wrong? Please. I'm really hard and it hurts." Levi runs over to Eren. "Shhh baby. I was only kidding. Get on your back and I'll prep you."


	7. Rape kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon tells Kamina he has a rape kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a partner wants to try this, talk about what you want first. Hope you enjoy!

  Simon sits on the bed waiting for Kamina. About 10 minutes later, Kamina walks in the door. "Hey Simon. You said you wanted to talk?" "Yes. We've been dating for a month now and I think I should let you know that I have some kinks that I'm interested in trying out. The first one is a pee kink. I could pee on the floor, in the tub or on you." As Simon is talking, he sees Kamina getting hard. "The second kink is a daddy kink. I want to call you daddy, if that's ok with you." "Fuck... of course Simon. Whatever you want." "The last kink is *whimpers* a rape kink." "What did you say Simon? I couldn't hear you." "I said the last kink is a rape kink." Simon blushes a dark red. He is scared that Kamina will leave. "Well, what do you want to try first?" "I want to try them all together. One thing though... daddy, I need to be tied up and gagged for the rape kink." "Do you have some rope or ties?" "There's stuff in a black bag in the closet." Kamina walks to the closet and takes out the black bag. He starts to take the supplies out. There is rope, lube, and a ball gag. "Daddy, I'm nervous about being tied up and gagged. Be nice to me please." Kamina responds with a kiss. He takes Simon's hand and ties them up. He then gags Simon. Kamina preps Simon. "I'm going to fuck you out of your mind." Kamina pushes into Simon. The entire time, Simon acts like he's being rapped. "Nnnn, nnnn, nnnnn." Simon pants. When Kamina cums, that pushes Simon over the edge. Simon pees and cums in his pants. "Thank you daddy."


	8. Mutual Masturbation

Simon is on his bed. His hand is down his pants. He is jerking himself off slowly. Kamina walks in the room. He sits down next to Simon and starts to touch himself too. They had planed this for weeks. Kamina jerks himself quickly. "Ngh, ngh, ngh!" Kamina and Simon are both jerking themselves off faster now. As they moan loudly, they cum together. 


	9. Hand jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamina gives Simon a hand job

Simon lies on his bed. He is on his back. Kamina is above him, stroking his cock. "Ngh... ngh... ngh... so good Kamina." As Kamina strokes faster, Simon's back arches and he cums with a loud moan. "Kamina, do you want me to give you a hand job too?" Kamina nods and switches places with Simon. After a few quick strokes, Kamina cums with a yell. 


	10. Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuri with a gag.

"When will Yuuri be home again?" Yuri looked at Victor with begging eyes. "Soon, I think," Victor replied. "Well, can you and I do something? I'm bored." Victor smiles at Yuri and heads into the bedroom. He pulls a gag out of the dresser. "Get on the bed, Yuri. I'm not going to tie you up this time because I want you to get used to the gag first." Yuri climbs on the bed. "Open your mouth, Yuri." Yuri does what he's told. As Victor slides the gag in, Yuri can feel his jaw getting stretched. When Victor is done putting the gag in place he says, "keep the gag in. No touching it and be a good boy." Yuri whimpers through the gag in excitement. 


	11. Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Victor, and Yuri with nipple play.

**Yuuri’s Point Of View**

 

 

   I got home at 2:00 this morning. When I walked into our bedroom, I noticed that Yuri and Victor were fast asleep and cuddling. I quietly got on the bed and fell asleep. The next time I wake up, it's 6:00. I can feel someone on me. It's Yuri, who moved in his sleep. His hand is on my nipple. "Yuri, baby, wake up." When Yuri wakes up he looks horrified. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" All the noise wakes Victor up. "What's going on here? What time is it?" I laugh and say, "Yuri woke me up is all. You didn't have to feel bad Yuri. I liked it." Yuri stares at me with wide eyes. He then brings his hand back to my chest. He looks me in the eyes, asking if he can touch me. I nod and realize that Victor is watching us. Yuri brings his hand to one of my nipples and I moan. Victor then gets up and comes to my other side. He starts to play with that nipple. I moan again. "Daddy, are we doing a good job? You seem to like the way Victor and I are touching you." "Ngh, yes baby. Your doing an amazing job." This goes on for about 10 more minutes. When we are done, Yuri asks, "when did you get back?" I laugh and give him and Victor a kiss. 


	12. Food Play

Yuri's Point Of View

I'm sitting on the bed in our room. Victor is out going for a walk. Yuuri is beside me, opening a can of whipped cream. I had told Yuuri that I have a food kink, and asked him if he would want to try it sometime. He looks me in the eye and squirts the whipped cream on my stomach. I giggle. Then, Yuuri moves to my cock. When he is done squirting the whipped cream on me, he lowers his head and licks it off.


	13. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi spanks Eren.

  
Eren's Point Of View

I'm in the bedroom with Levi. I'm on his lap, naked. My cock is rubbing his jeans, creating some nice friction. "Eren, do you know why your being punished?" "Yes sir." "Good. Tell me why." "I'm being punished because you told me not to touch myself while you were away and I did it anyways." Levi rubs my back, rewarding me. He then moves his hand down to my butt. He rubs circles, trying to relax me before he spanks me. His hand leaves my ass and I know what's coming. His hand hits my ass. Hard. "Was that ok? Did I hurt you?" I shake my head no. "You get 9 more spanks. Count for me." He brings his hand down twice. "One... two." He brings his hand down twice more. "Ngh! Three... four." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "Five... six... seven." SMACK! SMACK! "Eight... nine." "Are you ok Eren?" I nod. I'm panting hard. I'm turned on by what happened. "Thanks for taking good care of me Levi." "Anything for you Eren. Need help taking care of your boner?" I laugh and nod my head.


	14. Age Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren x Levi age play.

Eren's Point Of View

"Daddy, can I pee now?" I smile sweetly at Levi, hoping he will say yes. "No. You know that you need to pee in the diaper if your going to pee at all." I whine. I'm embarrassed that I'm wearing a diaper and more embarrassed that Levi is going to make me pee in it. I look away and say, "daddy, I need to pee." "Daddy told you, in order to pee, you need to go in the diaper." At that point, I can't take anyone and I start to pee. When I'm done, I'm so embarrassed that I start to cry. "Shhh. It's ok baby. You did so good. There's no need to cry. Can you tell me why your upset?" I shake my head and cry more. "Are you embarrassed?" I whimper and nod my head. "Next time, how about we do something you want to do?" I nod and Levi smiles at me. "Good. Now let's get you out of that diaper baby."

 

 


	15. Orgasm Denial

 

Eren's Point Of View

"Levi! Come here." Levi runs into the room. "Is everything ok?" He looks nervous. "I'm fine. I just want to have some fun." Levi smiles at me and says, "what were you thinking?" "Lie down and I'll show you." Levi lies down on the bed. I take his shirt off, then his pants. "Your not wearing any underwear. Naughty boy. You need to be punished." "Yesss! I do need to be punished." I slap Levi's thigh. "Call me sir." "Yes sir." I walk to the closet and grab a shoe box. Levi looks at me with a questioning look on his face. I take something out of the box and walk back over to Levi. "Get the lube." "Yes sir." Levi reaches over to the bedside table and takes the lube off of it. I take the lube from Levi. I put some on my hand, then grab Levi's cock. I bring him to full hardness, then show him what I took out of the box. "Is that *whimper* a cock ring sir?" "Yes." Levi looks at me and whimpers again as I put it on him. I put some lube on my fingers and start to open him up. When he is stretched, I put lube on my cock and push inside him. The loud moan Levi makes gets me to smile. "In order for you to cum, you have to make me cum twice." "Yes sir." I start to pound into Levi. He moans. That, and his tight passage that sucks up my cock, makes me cum. "Good boy. Now I just need to cum one more time." Levi starts to move, making me fuck him. Damn it. Levi knows I cum quicker after I orgasm once. I cum again. I take the cock ring off Levi and stroke him a few times. He cums with a yell. I sit with him as he comes down from his high.

 


	16. Dirty Talk

 

Simon's Point Of View

"Kamina. You look sexy today." I smirk and lean in to Kamina. "I can imagine you on the bed, with me on top of you, and you begging me to go faster. You'll moan my name and when I hit your sweet spot, you'll cum all over yourself." Kamina moans and kisses Simon. "Do you want to try topping some time? I think you would look sexy like that. Thrusting into me, quickly and loudly." "Your naughty Kamina. Do I need to punish you? Do you need me to whip you or not let you cum?" Kamina moans again and tells Simon, "I want to cum." "If you want to cum, you need to finish yourself off. Does that make you hard? Touching yourself on my orders?" Kamina nods and Simon walks away. He goes to the bedroom and jacks himself off, while Kamina sits in the living room doing the same.

 

 


	17. First Time Topping

 

Kamina's Point Of View

I'm lying on the bed, fingering myself. Simon is in the bathroom, trying to calm his nerves. It's going to be his first time topping, and he's hesitant, scared that he's going to do something wrong. I get up from the bed and knock on the door. "I'll come out in a second, Kamina. Just going to the bathroom." I walk back to the bed and lie down. Simon comes out of the bathroom and walks over to the bed. He look nervous. "Simon, don't worry. Your going to do a great job." I know he will too because he has a giant cock. Simon nods and smiles. He puts plenty of lube on his cock, then climbs on the bed. He gently pushes into me, asking if I'm alright. I nod and tell him, "yeah. Your doing a great job." He bottoms out, and when I nod, he starts to move. He moves slowly at first, unsure of himself. Then, as he grows more confident, he goes faster. "Ngh! So good Simon! I'm close. Your doing so well. Faster! Harder! Ngh, ngh, ngh!" I cum with a cry. Simon is still going and after a few more thrusts, cums as well. "Did you like topping?" Simon nods as he snuggles into me.

 


	18. Blow Jobs

 

Kamina's Point Of View

I'm lying on the bed. Simon is lying next to me, bored. He looks me in the eye and smirks. "Kamina, can we try something new?" I nod and Simon pulls down my pants. He then pulls down my pants, looks me in the eyes, and takes my cock into his mouth. "Ngh! S... Simon!" Simon stops. "Your already wet." I moan and he swallows my cock again. He moves his head quickly, then slowly, then quickly again. I'm close and I tell Simon. Simon looks me in the eyes, then deep throats me. I moan and cum in Simon's mouth.


	19. Praise Kink

 

Victor’s Point Of View

  
I’m lying in bed with Yuuri. Yuri is out, visiting a friend. Yuuri starts to rub my shoulders. “Good boy. This feels so good.” I hear Yuuri let out a whimper. “Who’s so good? Your so pretty and perfect. I love you Yurri. Your my good boy.” Yuuri looks happy, so I keep going. “Yuuri, your mouth is so good. You give great blow jobs.”Yuuri looks sleepy, so I tell him to rest. Yuuri snuggles into me and I smile. 


	20. Diapers

 

Yuuri’s Point Of View

I had asked ordered something online that I knew Yuri and Victor would love. “Victor, can you come here? I need help preparing a surprise for Yuri.” “Sure! I’ll be right there.” When Victor gets into the bedroom, he looks surprised. “Yuuri. Are those diapers?” I nod. “Will you help me put one on? In want to surprise Yuri.” Victor tells me to lie down. When I’m on the bed, he puts the diaper on me. I call Yuri in. “Yurri, that’s so hot.” When Yuri sits next to me, I start peeing. I moan and when I’m done, kiss both Victor and Yuri. “Thank you for being so kind.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Role Play

 

  
Yuuri’s Point Of View

“Please sir! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again. Just let me go!” Victor shakes his head and says, “I need you for ransom. No way I’m letting you go... yet.” Victor and I had talked this over for hours. I wanted to do a kidnapping role play but Victor was nervous. We finally came to an agreement and now here we are. I whimper and look scared. “Please! I didn’t do anything!” “You’re someone people count on. They’ll pay to get you back.” I struggle against the bindings. I then yawn, which makes Victor untie me and say, “you need to get some sleep.” I nod, grab Victor’s hand, and pull him into our room for snuggles.


	22. Toys

 

Eren’s Point Of View

I’m on our bed, lying face down. Levi is behind me, inserting a dildo into my ass. I moan quietly. “Eren, does it feel good?” “Yes, Levi. I love it. Put it all the way in.” He finishes pushing it in. “Fuck yourself on it.” I get up and sit on the floor. I start to move up and down quickly. I moan loudly. It doesn’t take long for me to cum. Levi looks at me and gently pats my head. “Let’s clean you up.”

 

 


	23. Strip Tease

 

Eren’s Point Of View

I’m sitting on our bed when Levi walks into the room. He looks me in the eye and rolls his shirt up, enough so I can see his nipples. “Eren, do you like what you see?” I nod, keeping my eyes on him the entire time. Levi rips his shirt off and then moves to his pants. He slowly unzips the zipper, then unbuttons the button. I watch, mesmerized. He wiggles out of his pants, then rips his underwear off. “Let’s have some fun!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Fingering

 

Eren’s Point Of View

I love being fingered. Nothing feels better to me. Which is why when Levi asked if he could finger me, I jumped at the opportunity. I’m lying face down on the bed, Levi is sitting by my ass. He gently pushes two fingers into me. “Ngh! Levi, so good! Put another in.” Levi nods and pushes another finger into me. I moan loudly and cum. When my high is over, I see Levi is hard. “Let’s take care of you.”


	25. Wet Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Fullbladderlemons for the formatting idea!

 

Simon’s Point Of View

Kamina is out so I’m taking a nap. When I wake up, I’m covered in seed. I grunt and roll my eyes. I remember that my dream was about Kamina, but that’s it. I hop into the shower and start cleaning up. When I’m done, I get out and walk to the bathroom, ready to change the sheets. Kamina is by the bed, dirty sheets in hand.

“I’m sorry. I was dreaming about you, then I woke up a mess.”

“It’s ok, Simon. It happens to me all the time. I’m going to throw these in the laundry. Do you want to watch TV after?”

“Yes. Thanks, Kamina. Your the best.”

Kamina walks over and kisses my head. He puts the sheets in the dryer, then comes back to the room, where I put clean sheets on the bed. We climb into bed and watch some TV.


	26. Size Difference

 

Simon’s Point Of View

I’m lying in bed watching TV. Kamina walks into the room in nothing but a towel. I look at him and smile. He smiles back at me and walks over to the bed. He then kisses me. I moan into the kiss.

“Simon, lets have some fun.”

I nod my head and take my clothes off. Kamina takes the towel off. I never realized how big his cock was. It turns me on.

“Kamina, can I give you a blow job?”

“Of course. Where do you want to be?”

“I want you to be on the bed.”

Kamina sits on the bed. I grab a pillow and kneel on it. I then bring my head down to his giant cock.

“Oh! Simon, your so good at this. Ngh! Take the whole thing!”

“Kamina, your cock is so big!”

With that, I deep throat him. He starts to pant and moan loudly, meaning he’s close. He soon cums. Just watching him makes me cum, too. When we come down from our highs, we snuggle.


	27. Shower Sex

 

Kamina’s Point Of View

I’m finishing up in the shower when I hear the door open.

“Simon? Is that you?”

“Maybe!”

I roll my eyes and am about to turn off the shower, when the curtain is thrown back. I jump in surprise.

“Simon! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Simon is naked and steps into the shower. He hugs me and kisses me. He rests his head on my shoulder. He turns the water up, and slowly brings his fingers to my ass. He shoves all three in, meaning that he really wants sex. I laugh and turn around. Simon lines up his cock with my entrance and pushes in. I moan loudly. Simon thrusts hard and quickly. We cum at the same time. After, we clean up together.


	28. Blood

 

Yuuri’s Point Of View

Victor is on a trip to Russia, so Yuri and I have to fend for ourselves. We decided that we would make curry for dinner. Yuri is cooking the rice and I’m cutting the vegetables. When I’m done, I leave them to the side and go to wash the knife. I turn the water on and grab a sponge.

“Yuuri? Are you done cutting the vegetables?”

“Yeah, you can put them in the curry. Shit!”

“Yuuri?! Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I just cut myself.”

Yuri walks over to me and looks at my finger. He sticks it in his mouth and cleans the cut. He grabs a band-aid and antibacterial cream and puts them on my finger.

 


	29. Masturbation

 

Yuri’s Point Of View

Victor and Yuuri are both out. I’m bored and hard. I don’t know when they’re coming back, so I go to the bathroom. I take out my cock, which is red and dripping already. I wrap my hand around myself and move slowly, imagining that Yuuri is the one touching me. I move me hand faster. It’s easier now that I have pre cum all over my cock.

“Yuuri! Ngh! Harder. Faster. Please.”

I cum with a cry. When I look up, I see Yuuri staring at me. I’m embarrassed and look away quickly.

“Yuri, it’s ok. I like to do that too.”

I’m still looking away, so I don’t know Yuuri is walking to the bed until he gets on. I look at him in shock and he pulls down his pants, exposing his cock. He’s wearing no underwear and I giggle.

“What?”

“You go commando!”

Yuuri rolls his eyes at me and grabs his cock, which is already dripping with pre cum. I watch as Yuuri quickly moves his hand, twisting his wrist every so often.

“Ngh! Oh, this feels good. Yes! Ngh. Mhm. Ugh. Ngh, ngh, NGH!”

Yuuri cums with a strangled cry. I watch him, a look of excitement in my eye.

“See Yuri, nothing to be ashamed of.” 

I still push Yuuri out of the room.

_What if he thinks I’m dirty?_

 


	30. Comfort

 

Yuuri’s Point Of View

Earlier today, I walked in on Yuri while he was masturbating. Now he’s locked himself in the bedroom and won’t talk to me.

“Yuri, honey, we need to talk. Don’t be embarrassed. Everyone does it.”

“I’m not embarrassed. You probably think I’m dirty.”

“Yuri, I don’t think your dirty. Please let me in.”

The door unlocks and I go in. Yuri is on the floor, crying. I sit next to him and comfort him. When he calms down enough, I talk to him.

“Yuri, what you did is normal. I love to masturbate.”

“Do you think of the people you like when you masturbate?”

I nod and hug Yuri close to me.

“Let’s go snuggle.”


	31. Against A Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys! Happy Halloween!

 

Eren’s Point Of View

Levi and I are in the bedroom. I had asked Levi if I could top tonight, which he readily agreed to. I slam him against the wall and bite his neck.

“Ngh, Eren! I love it when you top. Bite me again.”

I can’t deny Levi, so I bite down on his neck again. While he’s focused on that, I stick two fingers in his ass. He moans loudly, and pushes back, so I add another finger. Then, I grab the lube and coat my cock. I push my cock into him,making him hit the wall again.

“Eren! Harder, faster! Please.”

I go faster, chasing release. I cum when Levi’s walls suck me in more. Levi cums after me. When we’re done, we clean up and snuggle.


End file.
